


True Ideals, False Truths

by BloodyRose0753



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: When Rosa started her Journey across Unova it was for a reason that wasn’t hers. It was for a promise she made to a friend. And while all of the promises made by the people she thought she could trust ended up broken.Rosa made this promise and she’ll be damned if she can’t keep it.Now if only that stupid Team Plasma would leave her the hell alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	True Ideals, False Truths

Rosa was used to having promises made to her broken. 

The first one when Rosa was four, her dad  **promised** that he was  _ just  _ running to the store. He never came back and, her big sister, Hilda would just snarl at Rosa every time she tried to ask. Rosa would  _ never  _ say that Hilda  _ scares  _ her but the way Hilda lunged at Rosa; well, after that Rosa stopped asking. And then there was Rosa’s mother, the less said about that the better. But the smell of whiskey is  _ still  _ soaked into the walls. 

The second time was when the older kids at the kindergarten  **promised** that one of them just  _ forgot  _ their favorite pen in the creepy abandoned classroom and just needed Rosa to go get it. She still remembers being cornered by a Banette, it’s zippered mouth opening as purple shadows dropped down its mouth. And an ominous laugh sounding around her as she curled up in the corner of the room trying desperately to not make a sound, as tears poured down her cheeks. That’s where her first friend, Nate, found her. Huddled in tight as her breaths came out shakey and fast as she was trying her best to disappear, after having to break down the door ( _ Rosa found out later that those older kids locked her in there.)  _ one of the caretakers had to pick her up because she couldn’t move. 

She remembered the warm press of Nate’s hand when she could finally breathe again. He had a vicious sort of revenge for the older kids. But she never knew what he did, only that after those kids had to move. Nate later had a sort of smugness that was mixed with mischief. 

Later that day when Hilda found out, she got a complicated expression, a sort of feral smile that Rosa would never admit scared her. Rosa spent more time at Nate’s house after that, especially when Hilda’s friends came over they never  _ saw  _ anything. 

And Rosa would never say she resented them for it, but when her  _ Mother  _ locked her in their basement and she screamed herself hoarse because all she could see was the pitch black void and all she could hear was the  _ scratch, scratch, scratching  _ of her nails as she tried to claw her way out of the dark, and all that happened was someone turning up the music up stairs. She tried screaming louder, and Rosa clawed more frantically at the door, not even noticing when her fingernails were ripped from the root with the way she was so desperately trying to get  _ free.  _ But all that there was, was the suffocating darkness and the deafening silence. 

It was Hilda that found her, and for once Rosa didn’t  _ care.  _ She didn’t  _ care  _ about what her big sister said to her, she couldn’t hear it anyways with how loud the  _ silence  _ was. She didn’t  _ care  _ that Hilda was trying to get her to talk, “Rosa! Oh god Rosa! Please say  **something** !”, she didn’t  _ care _ that for once her sister was  _ finally _ back to being her big sister. Rosa didn’t  _ care _ when she heard the gasp coming from her sister when Hilda took her hands. The blood had dried a while ago. 

_ Rosa just didn’t care. _

As she stared blankly at the space in front of her, time had no meaning it was just there. Rosa barely felt an arm circle around her shoulders, holding her close as she continued to stare out into space. Rosa felt arms carry her out of the basement and into a room. She felt her hands get grasped tightly in someone else’s hands as hers were bangaged. She heard voices of someone but the words were mixed in with that  _ loud  _ silence. “Rosa please….  _ Rosa just…. Oh god…. Rosa… I’m so…. Please… back…”  _

_ Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. RosaRosaRosaRosaRosaRosaRosaRosa.  _

And Rosa  _ hated _ it. 

She hated that she couldn’t trust her sister. She hated that she couldn’t trust her mother. 

But mostly she hated whatever it was about her that made people  _ want  _ to hurt her. 

The years passed and it was winter when Rosa turned twelve and Hilda turned sixteen. And Rosa could see the way Hilda would pace around their house looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Rosa watched as Cheren and Bianca brought over a red present with a giant bow attached to it. 

Rosa wasn’t surprised when her sister left, she knew all that Hilda wanted was to be the  _ best. _ And that was fine, Hilda as their mother would say, had  _ ambition.  _ Their mother would often sneer at Rosa as she would say it, always finding something lacking in her youngest daughter. 

The day Hilda chose her partner, a curious Tepig, was the day she left. Nate stayed next to her as he watched Cheren and Bianca with guarded eyes. 

“Hey, don’t worry Rosa. I’ll make sure to call everyday to check up on you.” Rosa nodded along like she always did when her big sister would talk. Her grip on Nate’s hand not loosening as Hilda rambled. “ **_I promise._ ** ”

And Rosa could feel something clawing inside her. Begging her to believe her older sister. So with a nervous nod and her hand gripping Nate’s so hard that her own was going numb. Rosa believed her big sister's promise. 

One day passed. Rosa stared at her Xtransceiver, it’s blackened screen reflecting back at her as she waited for her sister to call. 

Rosa barely acknowledges her Mother as she feels fingers fist her chocolate locks and  _ yank  _ her head back to an uncomfortable angle. 

Rosa didn’t flinch, she didn’t tense, she didn’t tremble. Instead, after eight years and four months, all Rosa did was watch. She watched as the woman who was responsible for all of her formative years, smash the whiskey bottle she had been guzzling down onto the counter. Not taking her eyes off the woman as the glass bottle shattered. 

Rosa watched as her  _ Mother _ spewed venom, the words no doubt designed to be as vicious as possible. “ _ You are  _ **_worthless_ ** _. So utterly and completely  _ **_worthless_ ** _.”  _

And Rosa who wouldn’t speak. Wouldn’t acknowledge anyone except for Nate. Looked at her Mother, and  _ saw.  _

She saw the wild unhinged look in her mother’s eyes. She saw the way her eyes would shift from Rosa, to the windows, to the front door back to Rosa. And she saw with the frantic almost maniacal laughter bursting through her Mother’s chapped lips and whiskey coated breath. 

“ _ You are not my  _ **_daughter_ ** _!” _

And Rosa thought she was numb enough to not feel the pain of her heartbreaking. Or feel the pain of a shard of glass cutting through her chest. 

_ Oh Arceus, how I wish I was stone. _


End file.
